Conventional memories include memory cells that are accessed by turning on a transistor that couples the memory cell, e.g., a capacitor, with a Mine or a wordline. In contrast, threshold-type memories include memory cells that are accessed by providing a voltage across a memory cell, and the data value stored is based on a threshold voltage of the memory cell. For example, the data value may be based on whether the threshold voltage of the memory cell is exceeded and the memory cell conducts current, in response to the voltage provided across the memory cell. The data value stored may be changed, for example, by applying a voltage sufficient to change the threshold voltage of the memory cell. One example of a threshold-type memory cell may be a cross-point memory cell.
With threshold-type memories, a memory cell that “thresholds” in response to a voltage provided across it may be susceptible to changes or damages when the memory cells thresholds and begins to conduct current. The current conducted by a memory cell may spike at the time the memory cell thresholds, and the resulting spike in current may subject the cell to undesirable conditions that may damage the cell, or otherwise negatively impact the memory cell (e.g., degrade the data value stored by the memory cell, change the data value stored by the memory cell, etc.).